Olympus
by YoNel
Summary: Three guys aquire the abilities of the most powerful greek gods on Olympus! Read it and review!


**Olympus #1: The Three**

By: YoNel

Characters

**Cedric Vernon/ Zeus**- Is the 26-year-old unofficial leader of the group, he is at times very intimating due to the fact that he takes control of every situation with authority. He is quick in his decision-making and, most of the time, knows what to do in almost every situation. Despite this most people view Cedric as an eccentric control freak and a complete asshole. Cedric has serious relationship problems with women, often cheating on them and giving into lust. He is also the CEO of Powercorp, a company which generates electricity for about half of the country. He's described as a black male with dark brown short dreadlocks; he's 6'3" and weighs 220 pounds.

**Dwight Herman/ Poseidon**- Is the 24–year-old, CEO of the Protection of Ocean Wildlife Corporation (P.O.W.C.), he is often considered the comic relief of the group because of his sense of humor and lack of serious. On the downside though, Dwight has a serious and very unstable temper which often clouds his judgment. His company, P.O.W.C., is dedicated to protecting the wildlife of the ocean; he funds this company through charity events and secret sources. Dwight is described a bald black male, 6'2" and 215 pounds.

**Maurice Stephens/ Hades**- Is the 26-year-old CEO of Mexxron Inc, a company known for manufacturing oil on the land or in the sea (which often puts him at odds with Dwight). Maurice is known for having a dark and also sickly-humored personality. He is very isolated from his friends and isn't seen in the public eye for months at a time. He also hates being told what to do which more than often puts him at odds with Cedric. He's described as a black male with black hair and a black beard; he's 6'4" and 220 pounds.

**Oracle**- Is a mysterious woman clothed in white robes and a hood that barley shows her face. She reveals to the team that they are destined to stop the rise of the Titans and all the monsters that seek revenge against them. Because of her mysteriousness, I'm not revealing too much about her physically besides the fact that she is a woman and she's dressed in white robes. She also disappears and reappears when she feels it is appropriate even if it's to the annoyance of the team.

-The scene starts in the Temple of Olympus in Greece where the team (in their late teens and early twenties) is on a vacation. They are staring at a three magnificent gold statues of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. The tricky thing about this scene is each of them are standing in front of their "counterpart". For example, Cedric is standing in front of the Zeus statue and Dwight and Maurice are standing in front of Poseidon and Hades. Cedric is wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue shorts. Dwight is wearing a cool looking sea green t-shirt with pics of ocean wildlife on it; he's also wearing a blue pair of shorts. Maurice is wearing a black t-shirt with black shorts. Cedric is holding a pamphlet and reading it out loud.

**Cedric:** "_The Statue of the Three—the most powerful gods in all of Olympus —Zeus ruled over the sky and earth, Poseidon ruled over the sea and Hades ruled over the underworld. Many ancient Greeks believed that these three beings had the power to create and annihilate the Earth."_

-Dwight looks up at "his" statue in complete awe.

**Dwight:** Whoa.

-Maurice looks up at "his" statue then gets really annoyed.

**Maurice:** Kinda stupid, don't you think?

**Cedric:** Why's that?

**Maurice:** It's just a bunch of stories.

**Cedric:** Might be, but it's still interesting.

**Maurice:** Maybe to you. Sorry if Dwight and I aren't nerds. Right, Dwight?

-Dwight looks away as if he has nothing to do with them

**Dwight:** Um…no comment.

**Maurice:** Wimp.

-Cedric leans over to Maurice and gets right into his face

**Cedric:** Why do you always gotta start trouble, Maurice?

**Maurice:** Well Cedric, my idea of spending time together on a guy-only vacation was to be hitting the slots in Vegas not exploring some old forgotten legend about some half naked guys dressed in towels.

**Cedric:** Why don't you leave then?

**Maurice:** Maybe I will.

**Cedric:** Maybe you should.

**Maurice:** Who's gonna make me? You?

-Both get ready to punch each other's lights out until Dwight steps in between them.

**Dwight:** Yo guys calm down, all right? Yo, each of us has our own lives, our own businesses. We've come a long way from the ghetto to be starting our business careers.

Cedric with your power plant companies, Maurice with your oil refiners and me with my ocean wildlife company. This is gonna be one of the fewest times we see each other, let's do our best to remember it, okay?

-Cedric steps back and looks down in shame.

**Cedric:** You're right.

-Maurice takes a step back, folds his arms and turns his head away.

**Maurice:** Hmm…fine whatever.

-They continue to walk around the temple mingling with other tourists and observing artifacts. They ultimately end up in front of three artifacts that symbolize Zeus, Poseidon and Hades powers.

**Dwight:** What are these?

-Cedric looks down at his pamphlet and starts reading.

**Cedric:** "_These are ancient statues that represent each of their powers; Zeus with the lightning bolt, Hades with the Orb of Souls and Poseidon with the trident."_

-As all three move closer and the artifacts give off light in different colors. The lightning bolt gives of a bright yellowish-white light. The trident gives of a bluish-sea green color and the orb gives off a dark purplish-black color.

**Dwight:** Whoa are they supposed to do that?

-They all take a step back as the lights begin to give off light more.

**Cedric:** I don't think so.

-What happens next isn't really easy for me to explain in words so pay attention; time stops all around them, everything around them stops moving (think the beginning of _X2: X-Men United_). Also everything (except them) is in a grayscale, meaning there are no colors around them (think of a black and white movie). Cedric, Dwight and Maurice turn away from the artifacts and look around in confusion.

**Maurice:** What the hell?

**Dwight:** What's going on here?

**Cedric:** It's like a…black and white movie.

-A white shinning light in front of the artifacts draw their attention back to what's in front of them. Oracle appears with her hands in the sleeve of robes (think of, Yoda from Star Wars)

**Oracle:** Welcome.

-All of them take a step back

**Oracle:** Do not be afraid.

**Dwight:** What the?

**Cedric:** Who…are you?

**Oracle: **I am the Oracle?

**Maurice:** The what?

-Cedric quickly pulls out the pamphlet from his pants and starts reading it

**Cedric:** Oracle, Oracle. Ah, the "_Oracle is a priest or priestess who acted as a medium for divine advice or prophecy_". Basically they give advice and tell the future.

**Oracle:** That is correct. I have come to help you…the three.

**Dwight:** The three?

**Maurice:** I can't believe I'm listening to this.

**Oracle:** I speak the truth.

**Maurice:** Well, "Oracle" why are you here?

**Oracle:** Long ago, the gods of Olympus and the Titans were at war, and eventually the gods emerged victorious. Before they were banished to another dimension, the Titans promised that they would return and destroy the gods and the earth.

**Cedric:** Oookay…if this true what does any of this have to do with us?

**Oracle:** The most powerful gods of Olympus —Zeus, Poseidon and Hades knew that someday the Titans would return and with them every living creature that hated them would not only destroy them, but the humans. They sacrificed their life force and awesome powers into three objects that represented them. In the hope that three above average, united and morally righteous mortals would control their powers and protect the earth once the Titans and all the evil creatures of ancient times return.

**Cedric:** We are those three mortals?

**Oracle:** Correct.

**Maurice:** Man, this bull. I'm leaving.

-When Maurice turns around, the Oracle is blocking his way.

**Oracle:** You cannot escape your destiny.

**Cedric:** How do we know you're not lying? Or this is just some big hoax?

**Oracle:** You do not. But since the artifacts have been finally awakened, the evil creatures of ancient times including the Titans now believe that the gods of Olympus are alive. And they will pursue you.

-Dwight puts his hand on his forehead trying to digest the info he has just heard.

**Dwight:** Whoa…well if now control the powers of these Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, who's who?

-The Oracle smiles innocently and looks at Cedric

**Oracle:** Cedric Vernon, your leadership skills and your authority demands attention; you are as powerful and quick as lighting. You control Zeus' power to control thunder and lighting.

-Electricity surges throughout Cedric's body and he moans a little as if this was meant for him.

**Cedric:** Whoa.

-Oracle then looks at Dwight

**Oracle:** Dwight Herman, you can be as smooth as the sea during a beautiful day or you can be as vengeful as at the sea during a storm. Your devotion to the ocean and its creatures makes you perfect for you to control the power of water. Poseidon's power is the power you receive the power to control water.

-Pillars of water come out of the ground and surround Dwight from all sides. Dwight slowly touches the water and turns toward Oracle with a stupid/satisfying smile on his face.

**Dwight:** Now, this is hot.

-Oracle then turns to Maurice

**Oracle:** And Maurice Stephens—you have a dark and mysterious personality. You prefer to be isolated from everyone else and you also command authority in your own way. These traits have made you the perfect mortal to control the dark energy that Hades once wielded. You shall control the darkness.

-Maurice smiles devilishly and looks down at Oracle as if she is inferior to him

**Maurice:** Suuure.

**Oracle:** You three control the abilities of the most powerful of Olympian gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

**Cedric:** When will the monsters and the Titans come after us?

**Oracle:** I do not know. I might take days, weeks, months even years but they will come after you. Beware and be careful, I bid you farewell for now.

-The Oracle disappears and the whole scene around them turns back to normal. Dwight shakes his head.

**Dwight:** Okay, what just happened here?

**Cedric:** We were given a responsibility. If what the Oracle says is true, then we gotta do what we gotta do.

**Maurice:** You don't actually believe this do you?

**Cedric:** Well explain it then. How do you explain this?

-Cedric sticks his hand out and electricity sparks from his hand and Maurice is speechless.

**Maurice:** (…)

**Cedric:** I didn't think so.

**Dwight:** So what do we do now?

**Cedric:** We'll have to wait. We'll have to wait and see what happens.

-Okay, follow me on this one this too is kind of hard to explain; the scene switches to a dark unknown setting, it's completely black until two red eyes appear out of the darkness.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.


End file.
